Forum talk:Snake in the Grass
Looking foreword to this. Sounds as epic as I expected it to be, can't wait till it kicks off. :I hope so. I might post a briefing and a personel file for the Stratego the Orks kidnapped. We'll wait til Tales finishes before posting this. And if this starts to cost any quality in Tales, I'll just delete it and repost when Tales is finished. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:54, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Just a request, can Tango be hit by an artillery round? i want Fredric to save Frost. and some other members [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 05:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Well I'd rather not be hit by an artillery round just yet. Or be rescued. Plus the fact that if they hit us with an artillery round, that would mean we'd have been compromised, at which point you can consider half the squad dead, with others having little to minimal chance of survival. KuHB1aM 13:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :It ''is a suicide mission. Although being tracked by Ork Kommandos would be a good substitute, i.e. a pyromaniac Ork lobs a Tankbusta Bomb at Tango. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:41, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Pfft, ill show that Ork what a real bomb looks like --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 22:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes, i real bomb looks strangely like Cale... [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I thought Heralds of chaos was going right after Tales of Heresy.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Tango fever has hit the wiki, this'll be short [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 22:23, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I dont like to tango..... can i join with my....--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) You don't like TANGO!? I sentence you to execution as a BLASPHEMER[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 22:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I'm serious, i don't like to tango.. What armies can we use?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Ask run4 blasphemer, i'm pretty sure it's tango only though, now how would you like your execution? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 22:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, execution, exectuion.... well... hmm... err...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Choice has been made. You will be pumped full of dry steam at dawn. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 22:33, November 29, 2009 (UTC) dry steam?????????????????????--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Steam with no suspended water particles. Strips the flesh from your bones. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) That soulds like a good anti-tyranid weapon...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) TAGO DANCING SUX BALLS! Now, seriously, what armies are there?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) It't Tango squadron silly [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) i know, i hate tango dancing...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Tango, that's all. I'll be Bastard GMing and possibly playing the villains (the targets) as well to throw the occassional spanner in the works, but these are more about small-scale interpersonal RPs and events than large-scale sweeping engagements. It's a test of RPing skill, rather than who can come up with the best way to kill off 200 people in fifteen seconds. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 23:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Right... and the playable people in tango squad are?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:03, November 29, 2009 (UTC)